Valeria
Biography Growing up in a relatively wealthy family Valeria never was in desperate need of much growing up having all the finest clothes, meals and toys a child could ever ask for. Still the rich lifestyle has never seemed to fit her very well, being a tomboy she was very rebellious and as she grew up it only got worse. often anyone who she made friends with would be surprised at first by her personality which was usually at odds with her appearance. Prone to playing pranks she was eventually sent to a military school by her parents in an attempt to force her to learn some proper discipline. Once there Valeria took an immediate liking it and over time she eventually calmed down, enlisting as soon as she was old enough with the marines. Her time with the marines was largely uneventful she rarely saw much combat or engaged in any dangerous missions as such like many others she was unprepared for the sudden arrival the overlords and the changes they brought with them. Despite the relative hospitality of the overlords and the companionship of friends in family Valeria was one of the number of people who didn't take to the change quite as well as others. the stress of her home planet being destroyed, the existence of the extremely alien overlords, and the uncomfortable atmosphere aboard the ship. to put it nicely, she cracked. She became irrational, kidnapping children from their parents sometimes even wounding those who resisted or attempted to stop her with a sidearm she obtained. for only a few hours her rampaged lasted before she was captured. She was quickly detained after a short struggle and locked down till the superplanet was formed.. due to her behavior she was dishonorably discharged and institutionalized in a high security mental health facility where she remained for the longest time. She remained there under treatment until being chosen to take part in a secret project having been deemed Made considerable strides in her recovery though not necessarily cured. Appearance Valeria is 4'9", light skinned with titian colored hair usually done up in a victorian style. She is most commonly wearing frilly Victorian clothing in most circumstance and the most recognizable feature of her appearance Is a porcelain doll mask she wears at all times, hiding all of her face but her eyes. Personality In direct contrast to her dainty and elegant appearance she's is rude, argumentative, and twisted. She spends much of her free time planning and enacting pranks and jokes on friends and foes alike. Some of which can be considered cruel and dangerous and she seemingly ignores any potential consequences of those actions and disregards the feelings of those who she is pranking. While she never appears to be fishing for a fight she is not against the idea if it comes up, usually more than willing to when the possibility arrives. Valeria has a clear dislike of politics and has a noted dislike of the higher ups UEG and the UNSC often showing little respect to officials and more often than not just being flippant. Relationships With Others Lina Valeria is fiercely loyal to Lina and will be the first person to eagerly jump to her defense if needed or to get revenge on her behalf. Valeria seems to consider Lina both friend and commander of the bgroup and as such shows her more respect than most others, just not enough to not prank her along with others. Holland Valeria's other closest friend the two get along famously, sharing the same twisted sense of humor. She often spends most of her time with him than anyone else playing pranks on others or just joking around as they often banter back and fourth when together Marcus Others Her first instinct when meeting new people is to, more often than not, play a prank on them or attempt to scare them. As a result she doesn't often make a very good impression. That doesn't seem to be much a problem for her though as she doesn't seem to bother with really trying to make friends only continuing as she is and if anyone chooses to stick around with her and become a friend that's fine. She treats everyone the same regardless of who they are until she knows them better, possibly resulting in her becoming very rude if she doesn't turn out to like them.